Harry Sohma
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry becomes a Sohma. How will things change for him? Akito is a BOY! SLASH END BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Harry Sohma's Return

Harry Sohma's Return 

By: ME!!  
AN: Hey all!! Here's my new story. I will not be abandoning New Life, New Hope, and New Home. But I have no idea when it will end and I want to post my other idea since it seems a lot of people want to read it and I don't want to make you wait so here it is!!

Chapter 1: New Family

Akito Sohma stared at the house that held his missing family member. He sneered at the obvious care these idiotic people took in appearing 'normal.' It sickened him. His companions were in agreement if the looks on their faces where any indication. The tallest, who was obviously older than the other two, looked a bit impassive. The slight wince around his mouth was the only indication that he thought it disturbing. The younger of the two, a boy about 16 with silver hair, looked uncomfortable and his eyes held an angry edge.

"Hatori is everything ready for the boy." Akito asked. His voice was sharp as a sword and as cold as ice. The eldest simply nodded, never taking his eyes off the house in front of him. Akito sneered when he saw a horse faced women staring out of the window. She squeaked and slammed the drapes shut. "Let's just get this over with. I want him back." Akito growled as he stalked to #4 Privet Drives door.

Hatori was quick to follow, the Silver haired boy bringing up the rear. Hatori knocked loudly on the door. They didn't have to wait long. A little boy with black hair and emerald green eyes answered the door. He looked to be about 12 to the Sohmas. He was quickly shoved out of the way by a pig-like man, the horse-faced women was staring over his shoulder.

"What can I do for you, Gentlemen?" The fat man asked with a greedy glance at the limo parked behind them. Hatori quickly stepped in front of Akito. To an outsider it would seem like Hatori was in charge, though the Sohmas knew that it was just so Akito didn't lose his temper. Akito hadn't looked away from the, now kneeling, black haired boy.

"We are here to speak to you about a... Family... matter," Hatori spoke calmly and clearly, if not a little coldly. The color swiftly drained from the pig man's face. "What Family...matter," He stuttered with a slightly fearful edge.

"The family matter of your nephew and your treatment of him." Akito said from behind Hatori. The horse faced woman gave a little scream before she ran up the steps, kicking the boy in the process, though she didn't seem to notice.

The pigs face had gone completely red. "LEAVE NOW!! WHAT WE DO WITH OUR PROPERTY IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS!!" With that he slammed the door in Hatori's face. The Sohmas just stood there until they heard a muffled scream. Hatori broke down the door and Akito rushed in.

the black haired boy was on the floor screaming while his uncle, the pig man, beat him with a belt. Akito saw red, the next thing anyone knew the pig man was unconscious and across the room. Hatori wasted no time and rushed to the now prone body. He winced when the boy flinched away from him.

Akito growled before rushing over to the black haired boy. The green-eyes looked at all of them, those green- orbs where filled with enough fear to melt even Akito's icy heart. Akito reached out and started petting the raven black locks. "What is your name?" He asked the still trembling figure.

"H...Harry...P...Potter Sir." Harry stuttered his eyes never leaving Akito's black pools. Akito smiled, yes, an actual smile, "I'm Akito Sohma. I'm here to take you home with us."

Harry stared at the man who had stopped his uncle with suspicion and wonder. His thoughts racing as to why this pretty man was helping him. It took him a few seconds to realize he was staring, he quickly dropped his gaze and flinched away from the two men and the boy whom where now crowding around him.

Hatori reached for the still trembling child. He frowned when the child flinched away from his touch and started whispering something none of them could hear. Hatori flinched when he felt Akito's glare burning through his back. He shuddered and quickly got out of his Heads sight.

Akito glared at his dragon when he saw the black haired angel flinch away from Hatori's reaching hand. His glare softened when Hatori moved out of his view of the still shaking boy. He smiled slightly when the green- eyes locked once more with his.

"Dear, dear child, calm down. Hatori's not going to hurt a pretty little thing like you." Akito said his voice low and soothing as he tried to coax the skittish kitten from the ball he had curled himself into.

Harry stared at the black haired man who was speaking to him. Harrys' shakes slowly ebbing at the soothing sounds and hypnotic eyes that seemed to look right through him. 'He's pretty. But why is he interested in my? I'm just a freak, a nobody, and he's an angel.' While these thoughts raced through Harrys mind he didn't notice that he was slowly uncurling from his previous position.

The Sohma Head smile widened when his green-eyed boy slowly uncurled and crawled towards him, stopping only a few inches away from him. Akito shivered inside when he saw the boy's posture, on his hands and knees head bent and staring at the floor.

Akito shook himself slightly before reaching out a hand to pet the silky black tresses of his new family member. He felt Harry stiffen slightly before, after a few minutes, relaxing and leaning into the comforting touch.

Akito smiled slightly before remembering his audience. His smile quickly vanished as he turned to Hatori and the other boy he had been ignoring. "Hatori, Yuki! Get the car ready, we're leaving." Akito said, his cold tone causing the boy behind him to tense and start to shake again. Akito waited for the other two Sohmas to leave before turning to the black haired boy.

"Don't worry little one, I am not mad at you. It's quite the opposite. I'm glad to have finally found you, my pet." With that said Akito tilted the younger boys head back and gave him a quick kiss on his petal soft lips.

Harry gasped at the sudden contact of lips on his. He looked wide-eyed at the, now grinning, man that stood above him. He shivered when the man, Akito, laughed.

"Come, pet. Let's leave this place before that fat idiot wakes, or that horse of a woman comes down." Akito said softly as he held out his hand to the, now still, boy. He smiled when a small hand fit itself into his. Akito led Harry outside, where Hatori and Yuki where waiting.

Akito glared when he saw Yuki staring at his new companion. He quickly brought Harry from his side to sit in his lap when they got into the waiting limo. Yuki sat across from them and Hatori drove them back to the hotel.

Harry stiffened slightly when he was pulled into the black-haired boys' lap, before relaxing and curling into the man who had saved him. He looked at the silver-haired boy that was staring back before burrowing deeper into the Akito's embrace. A few minutes later he was asleep.

Yuki winced when Akito glared at him. "You will not scare my new pet, Dear Yuki, or you will be punished." Yuki shivered at Akito's frozen tone before nodding his head in submission to his family Head.

Akito smirked at the reaction before carding his hand through Harry's hair. He continued petting the soft tresses until they returned to the hotel the Sohma Family owned.

AN: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is chapter 2!! Harrys place in the Sohma Family is explained.

AN2: stormdragoon to answer your questions you should read Fruits Basket or go on Wikipedia. That will answer all your questions.

Chapter 2: The Sohma Curse

Akito slowly shook Harry awake when they pulled into the Hotels parking lot. "Come now, my pet, it's time to wake up." Akito whispered into Harrys' ear, startling him awake. Akito smiled softly as Harry looked around wildly. "We are at the Hotel the Sohma Family owns. As you can see, you will want for nothing." Akito whispered before sitting him on the seat next to him and getting out, dragging Harry out gently.

Hatori waited until Akito and Harry was a few steps ahead before walking into the building as well, Yuki following closely behind. They stopped when Akito turned, "You two will not both us for the rest of the night." Hatori simply nodded at the command before pulling a startled Yuki towards the elevator that would take them to their floor.

Akito simply smirked before leading the still silent boy into the elevator that would take them directly to the top floor where Akito was situated. Harry gasped when he noticed the elevator was made of glass with an excellent view of London, which he just noticed was where he was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Akito's voice startled Harry out of his thoughts bringing a blush to his cheeks. Akito smiled softly at the reaction before giving another kiss to his beautiful pet. "I would suggest looking at it now, as much as possible. We will be leaving for Japan Tomorrow." Akito stated as the elevator made it to their floor.

Harry gaped at the Sohma Head. "You mean I will not be returning?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Akito smiled at the nervous boy. "No, you will not be returning."

Akito watched as the boy got extremely nervous and worried. "What has you so worried, my pet?" Akito brushed his hand through Harrys' hair when he got even more nervous. "Why don't we talk when we get into our suite?" Akito declared before leading them both towards the end of the hall that had opened up before them.

Harry gasped slightly when he saw the room they were in. It was HUGH! The sealing reached at least 10 feet above them, maybe more. There was a beautifully carved wooden table right in the middle. 'This room looks so much better than even the great hall at Hogwarts!' Harry thought as he continued to look around.

Akito stared in amusement as he watched Harrys' amazement. "I take it you our room is to your liking?"

Harry turned, startled at Akito's voice. "I...It's beautiful, sir." Harry whispered before dropping his eyes to the floor.

Akito sighed before leading his new pet towards a chair that lay not far from a balcony. "Now my pet, How about you tell me how old you are and why you are so nervous about leaving." Akito asked after he pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry stiffened because of his position and the questions asked. "I c…can't tell you." Harry stuttered, looking afraid.

"Why not, little kitten? Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Akito asked his voice soothing as he rubbed Harrys back and petted his hair. He almost missed Harry's whispered words "You'll take me back." Akito paused in his ministrations before resuming at the frightened posture of his new pet.

Akito looked confused, "Why would I take you back to those horrid people?" Harry stiffened before the shakes set in. Akito increased his tight hold to keep Harry from hurting himself or Akito.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm a freak. I should be punished." Harry whispered these words like a mantra. He never saw Akito's' murderous look at his words. "You, my pet, are not a freak. Your mine, you will always be mine." Harry looked startled at Akito's conviction. "But I'm a…a…wizard." The last words was whispered so low, Akito almost missed it.

Akito smiled softly, before tilting Harrys head back and kissing him roughly. Harry gave a startled gasp, which was all Akito needed to start plundering his new pets mouth. Harry moaned when he felt the tongue invade his mouth, it felt like Akito was trying to devour him from the inside out. Akito broke the kiss and smirked at the gasps coming from Harry.

"Harry. There is something you need to know about the Sohmas." Akito explained about the vengeful spirits of the zodiac and his place in the legend. "The curse made it so there were always two cats. One that would constantly challenge the rat and another who would be the eternal companion of the 'God', the second cat is you." Akito's explanation stunned Harry.

"You mean… I'm to be this 'Gods' companion?"Was all Harry could say in light of this new information?

Akito just laughed sending a shiver down Harry's spine. "Yes, and this generation, I am the God. Which means, my pet, you will never leave my side!" With that said Akito once more claimed Harry's lips for his own.

AN: Sorry about the crappy explanation. If you want to know more about the vengeful spirits of the zodiac go to Wikipedia and look under Fruits Baskets Manga. Or read it, it's an awesome story!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you want to see the room I had in mind for a part of this story, here is the web address- www. southernaccents .com/ accents/ homes/ decorating/ slideshow /0,15098,-1073345-3,00.html

AH2: Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry I haven't said that before. I'm kind of forgetful. Sorry.

AN3: BTW Akito is a BOY!! (I know Akito is a girl in the Manga, I'm just ignoring that fact. Don't like it, don't read it!)

Chapter 3: Answers.

Don't own. Don't sue.

Akito dominated the kiss for a few more moments before breaking away for air. He smiled at the flushed look on Harrys face. He tightened his hold on his new companion and kissed his neck softly, drawing a moan from harry. "Now, my pet, answer my first question, how old are you?"

Harry looked down, his blush deepening. "14 next month," was the mumbled reply. Akito looked surprised for a moment before his expression darkened. "You will never return to those people no matter what." Harry looked up, startled by the conviction in Akito's voice.

Harry was about to say something when a knock at the door interrupted him. He stiffened at Akito's growl. "Enter!" Akito exclaimed angrily. Hatori entered, his back straight and shoulders back, Harry saw the fear in his eyes. 'Why are they so scared of him? He's been nothing but nice to me.' Harrys' confused thoughts were interrupted by Akito lifting him off his lap and placing him back onto the chair. "Stay in the room Harry. I'll be right back. Hatori, you go get Yuki to stay with him, while I deal with our guest."

Harry watched as Akito and Hatori left. He stood and started exploring. He noticed there were three other doors besides the one leading to the hall. One was made of oak; another made of a darker wood, the last was what caught his attention it was made of a beautiful white wood.

Harry went through the white door, he saw a beautiful bedroom. The ceiling was high above him it curved and was as white as the door. The bed he saw was huge; it looked to be two kings put together, the sheets where, of course, white.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the question startled him. He turned and saw the white-haired boy from before. "Yes," was all harry said before backing away from him. His actions brought a sad smile to the others face. "You don't have to be afraid, you know. No one's going to hurt you here. No one's dumb enough to hurt Akito's companion."

Harry looked confused at the boy. "Why? He's been nothing but nice to me."

The boy simply snorted softly. "You are too be his companion now; He has no reason to hurt you." The boy stared at the boy who would take Akito's attention from him. 'Well I guess he's pretty enough. I really couldn't care. Now Akito will bother him and leave me alone.'

Harry watched the boy for a few moments before shrugging and going back to exploring. 'This place is so big! It makes Gryffindor Tower look like a shack!' Suddenly a wave of guilt and anger flowed over him.

He was guilty because he was leaving the Wizarding World to deal with Voldemort alone. 'Why do I care? They all think I'm nuts anyway!' His anger grew as he thought about his former friends. He had found out at the end of the last school year that they were just using him for his fame and fortune. He smirked when he thought of how surprised they were going to be when they found out they couldn't access his accounts anymore.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts from an angry sound coming from the living room. Harry looked at Yuki who had gone pale suddenly. Harry ran out to see an angry Akito throwing a vase at the wall opposite him. Hatori stood stock still by the door, his expression was just as angry. Harry felt Yuki stand behind him like a shield.

Akito turned at a small sound to see Harry and a pale Yuki standing in the bedroom door way. He quickly calmed when he saw the slightly frightened look on Harrys face. "Yuki, leave us. Hatori, go get rid of our unwanted guests." Akito ordered softly, his eyes never leaving Harrys emerald gaze. "Yes Akito." Was all they said before leaving the two companions alone.

Harry stared at the man currently stalking towards him. He gasped when Akito's rough lips descended on his. He moaned when he felt Akito's tongue invade the wet cavern of his mouth. The whimper that escaped his mouth brought a moan from Akito's throat. Harry groaned when he felt a leg slide between his to kneed at his growing erection.

Akito broke the kiss when he felt the erection rub against his knee. He chuckled when a he saw a blush spread across Harrys pale cheeks. "Well, my pet, it seems you are enjoying yourself." With that Akito kissed him one more time before breaking away with a smirk and walking to a liquor cabinet Harry hadn't noticed until then.

Harry whimpered when Akito broke away from him and left him panting. He shivered at the chuckle his response brought. 'I'm beginning to really hate it when he does that.' Harry thought angrily as he felt his erection rub uncomfortably against his pants.

"My pet," Akito's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Who is Albus Dumbledore? And why does he want me to give you up?"

AN: DON'T KILL ME!! You know if I get more reviews I'll stop the with the cliff hangers. :) Till then you'll just have to suffer. Sorry and thanks to all those who DID review!!

AN2: BTW If anyone wants to see any kinks tell me about them and I'll try to work it in. I'm up for any suggestions. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Sohma Chapter 4: What?!

An: Sorry for the long wait but I've been having trouble at school. On the upside I got two chapters done for this story! I only have to type the next one up. But it should be up before the end of the weekend. Well enjoy this chapter!!

Harry stiffened when he heard Dumbledore's name before looking down at the floor. "He is my schools headmaster." Harry whispered. He stiffened when he heard Akito sigh and approach.

Akito threaded his hand through the ebony locks as he thought about their current situation. "Well, my little kitten, how are we going to get you out of here without gaining that fools notice?" Akito asked as he continued to pet the slowly relaxing boy.

Harry whimpered when the hand suddenly tightened and pulled some of his hair. He sighed when the hand loosened and left all together. Harry blushed when he noticed the smug look Akito was now sending him.

"Don't worry, pet, I'll be back." Akito said smugly before leaving.

Harry just sighed before walking to a bookshelf and picked up the first book his hand touched 'The Cats'. 'Well this looks interesting.' Harry thought as started reading.

'When two cursed cats are born, one will take on a monstrous form until he touches the second. The second cat will be a companion to the god; his special magic will lift all ailments from the gods' body and soul.'

Harry jumped when he heard approaching footsteps. He quickly put the book back before returning to his previous seat. Harry watched Akito enter, tilting his head in confusion when Hatori entered as well.

Akito smirked slightly when he saw the cute look on his companions face. "Hatori is here to make sure there are no harmful effects to our little experiment." He said as he once again threaded his hand through Harry's hair.

Akito chuckled when the confused look on Harrys face deepened and turned towards him. "Hatori! Please explain your plan on getting our new Sohma out without catching the old fools' attention." Akito commanded as he dragged a willing Harry onto his lap.

Hatori cleared his throat before explaining his plan. "We're going to turn you into your cat form. That way Mr. Dumbledore won't know you've left with us." Hatori said quickly and bluntly as he watched the normally angry Akito continue petting the boy in his lap.

"How do I turn into my cat form?" Harry asked softly as he curled into the man holding him only to whimper when Akito tightened his hold on him.

Hatori blushed and cleared his throat nervously and Akito smirked and dropped his hand to rest on his boys' thigh. Hatori cleared his throat and answered. "Unlike the other of the Zodiac, you won't turn into your cat form by being hugged by a member of the opposite sex. For you to turn into your cat form… you must… must…pleasure Akito."

Harry stiffened when he heard that, in more ways then one.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter!! Here are some things for you to vote for:

Should Sirius appear in this story?

Should he be good or bad?

Should Hermione appear in this story?

Should she be good or bad?

Should Ron appear in this story?

Should he be good or bad?

Who should I pair Remus with?

What other pairings would you like to see?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Sohma Chapter 5: Transformation

AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Real Life has been a bitch. I will be trying to update more often and regularly, but I make no promises. Enjoy!

Previous chapter:

For you to turn into your cat form… you must… must… pleasure Akito."

Harry stiffened when he heard that, in more ways then one.

Harry blinked dumbly for a moment before jumping of Akito's Lap. "I have to what?!" Ha yelped while looking from one Sohma to the other. His eyes went wide when Akito stood and advanced on him.

"It will only be this once. After that, you will only change at my command." Akito assured his panicking pet. Hatori looked between the two hurriedly bringing Akito's attention to him.

"Leave us Hatori." Akito commanded softly, never taking his eyes of the shaking and slightly aroused boy in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge when Hatori left. All he did was yank Harry into his arms and kissed him harshly.

Harry stiffened slightly before relaxing into the demanding kiss with a mewl. He never noticed they were moving until he hit the bed with a soft 'Thump'. Harry looked up at Akito, his eye frightened and curious at the same time.

Akito smile slightly at the look Harry was giving him. "Don't worry, my pet, I won't hurt you. Much." The last was whispered so low Harry almost missed it. When he opened his mouth to respond Akito pounced.

Akito's tongue invaded his mouth harshly, as if he were trying to devour Harry from the inside out. Akito grinned slightly into the kiss when he heard the moan escape from Harrys otherwise occupied throat. He slowly broke the kiss as his hand traveled up Harry's now bare chest.

Harry groaned when he felt his new gods' fingers pinching and pulling at his nipples. "Please… please." He begged as he bucked into the hard body above him. Though what he was begging for he didn't quite know. He let out a soft whimper when Akito smirked at him.

"You beg so prettily, my pet. I wonder what else I can get you to do." The last was asked so quietly Harry didn't hear it, he was so lost in the pleasure Akito was giving him.

Harry groaned in disappointment when Akito pulled away. "As much as I would like to continue this, we need to get you away from Dumbledore first." Akito said slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to play with his new companion.

With that Harry got up into a kneeling position in front of Akito, his eyes glazed with unsatisfied lust as they locked onto the head Sohmas, He quickly crawled towards his new god until he was in licking distance of the growing bulge under his gods black leather pants.

Akito moaned lightly as his new pet started licking his erection through his pants with little cat laps. He growled lowly before tangling his hand back into Harrys black hair and pulling him away, forcing a moan of complaint from Harrys arched throat. Akito smirked at the sound as he undid his leather pants, hissing as the cold air hit his growing erection.

Harry whimpered when he saw the firm flesh only inches away. He moaned in disappointment when the hand in his hair kept him from taking the flesh into his mouth. "Please… please." He begged softly.

Akito smirked at the begging coming from the delectable boy in front of him. He let his hold on the ebony locks go, gasping as his new pet suckled on as much of his cock as he could. He growled before burying his hand once more in Harry's hair, holding him in place.

Harry gagged when Akito thrust into his mouth. Harry brought his hands up to Akito's thighs as he held on while Akito used his mouth for his own pleasure. Harry whimpered as his cock became painfully hard as Akito used him.

Akito seemed to notice Harrys' discomfort. "Touch yourself, my pet." Akito said his voice amazingly calm and clear even as his thrusts got more violent.

Harry moaned silently. The vibrations causing Akito the thrust harder into the hot cavern of Harrys mouth. Harry brought one of his hands down from Akito's thigh to take a hold of his painful erection. He moaned at the first touch of flesh on flesh

Akito gasped when he saw his pet playing with himself. Harry was pulling at his cock and pinching the head in tune with Akito's harsh thrusts. The Sohma head could feel his climax swiftly approaching. "Cum for me my pet, show me how much you enjoy being used." Akito growled, his hand tightening.

Harry's eyes opened wide before falling closed as his climax overwhelmed him. The pearly fluid coated his stomach. His shout of pleasure, muffled as it was, brought Akito over the edge.

Akito pulled out of Harrys abused mouth, letting his own salty fluid coat his pets face and streak through his hair. He stepped away as silver light surrounded his new Sohma.

When the light finally dissipated after a few minutes a black cat sat on the bed. Its black fur was streaked with white where Akito's cum had landed. His emerald green eyes blinked sleepily up at him.

"Meow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Uh-Oh

Harry stared up at Akito from his perch on the bed. Akito was HUGE from this new perspective. "Meow," Harry said looking confused.

"You're in your cat form, Harry. You won't be able to change back until my command."Akito explained as he lifted the soft black kitten from the bed. He smirked as Harry started purring from his arms. "You do make a cute kitten, my little pet." Akito said as he scratched Harry behind the ears. His smirk widened when the purring noises grow. He quickly dressed and called Hatori in.

Hatori entered and took the offered kitten, ignoring the white streaks. He quickly checked Harry over. "He is in perfect health. The transformation to his cat form had no ill effect. I will have to check him after he transforms back to see for sure if his body is accepting the transformations." Hatori said simply, handing the struggling kitten back to Akito.

Akito held Harry by the scruff of his neck to calm his struggles. "That is quite enough of that my pet." He said shaking the kitten until he hung loosely in his grasp. He turned to where Hatori stood. "Go and pack you things, and make sure Yuki does to. I want to leave before sunrise." He ordered before turning away from the retreating dragon. "Well, my pet, now we wait."

A few hours later the Sohmas where checked out of the hotel and on their way to the airport. Hatori driving the limousine with Yuki and Akito in the back, Harry lay curled up on Akito's lap sleeping through the long journey.

Akito watched as they passed a group of badly dressed people. He smirked when the one with the long beard dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "It would seem our little plan worked. They don't sense our little kitten." Akito said as he continued to pet the black cat still asleep in his lap.

It took an hour to reach the airport. But not as much time to get aboard their private plane. The only problem they ran into was a family of redheads' claiming they had turned Harry against them and to give him back. Akito just sneered and walked away, never once letting go of Harry, who had surprisingly slept through the encounter.

The next day dawned as they flew toward the Japanese Airport. Akito woke to the sun shining in his eyes and a purring coming from his lap. "It seems we have made it without incident." Akito whispered to Harry. "Soon you will see your new home."

Harry looked up at Akito with his wide green eyes before mewling and curling up in his lap. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' He thought before his mind drifted to how he had become a cat in the first place. He was glad he was a black cat; no one could see his blush.

Hatori gathered their things and put them into the car that waited for them. "Yuki, Shigure said he would pick you up from here in about three minutes." He explained to Yuki, while Akito slid into the back seat of the waiting car. Yuki just nodded and watched as the car sped away.

Akito stared at the slowly waking cat. "Welcome back to the land of the living, my pet." He watched as Harry looked around and mewled confusedly at the Sohma family head. Akito just smirked. "Yuki won't be joining us at the main house, He lives somewhere else. But don't worry you will see him 

again. You will also be meeting the other zodiac members and you other half."Akito said, though the last two words where spat like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Harry mewled before climbing over Akito to look out the window. He watched in wonder as the buildings past by. He stayed like that until they reached the main house. His eyes widened when he saw how big it was. He turned his head at Akito's voice, "Welcome home Harry." Harry just meowed.

A few minutes later Harry and Akito where once again alone, only this time they were in Akito's personal chambers. Akito put Harry down on the floor and stepped back. "I command you too return to you true form." At those words the silver light once again surrounded Harry.

When the light disappeared a very naked young boy stood kneeling in front of him, but that wasn't what caught Akito attention. It was the black ears that lay on Harrys head and the tail swishing back and forth behind the kneeling boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Claiming Part 1

Harry stared up at Akito wondering why he was staring, until he felt something hit his back with a soft 'thump.' He looked behind him only to see a black thing waving back at him. "I have a TAIL!?" He exclaimed jumping up. Totally unaware that he was baring his body to Akito.

"Hatori!" Akito yelled. Hatori came running at the sound of Akito's voice. "What's wr…?" He trailed off when he noticed a naked Harry standing in the middle of the room with black cat ears and a tail "Oh."

"Fix it, now!" Akito yelled when he noticed the panicked look on Harrys face. Akito watched as Hatori checked Harry over; trying to find out what went wrong. A half an hour later Hatori looked up and shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I think it may have been his magic combining with the curse in a new way. Since he has not seen nor touched his other half, let alone you. His magic and curse didn't combine the way they would have if he had been born here." Hatori explained as he packed away his tools.

"You mean I'm stuck like this!" Harry exclaimed, his ears twitching in annoyance. Akito motioned for Hatori to leave. He waited until Hatori was well away then he turned angrily to the still irritated boy.

"Do stop yelling." Akito said calmly, his voice low and commanding.

Harry stared wide eyed at Akito while a shiver went up his spine at the tone.

Akito walked over to Harry, who still hadn't noticed he was bare to the room. "You will not continue to complain. It had happened and we can't change it." He said as his hand tangled into Harry's hair, pulling it sharply to the side forcing a pained gasped from Harrys pale throat.

Akito stared down at the boy in his grasp. He thought the tail and ears made his new companion look more exotic. It also gave him a reason to keep his new pet hidden. Akito smirked as his hand tightened in Harrys ebony locks forcing Harry to arch his back to relieve the strain.

Harry was gasping for breath now, though not only in pain. A very distinct heat was pooling at his belly before spreading through his body. He went limp in Akito's grip; he could even feel an erection growing. He whimpered when he heard a growl sound above him.

Akito growled lowly when Harry submitted to him. He leaned down until his breath ghosted over Harrys sensitive cat ears. "Besides I rather like this new look." He whispered before nipping at the tip bringing a jerking moan from the still straining throat.

Harry moaned as much as his bared throat allowed when Akito nipped at the sensitive tips. 'God, that felt good,' was all he could think as his tail waved back and forth to show his pleasure, as though his now prominent erection didn't.

Akito chuckled at the predicament his new pet was in. "I wonder if I should keep you like this?" Akito mused as he saw Harrys discomfort. He laughed when he saw the desperate look on Harrys face.

"Please…please," Harry begged softly as Akito still had his head in a tight grip.

Akito just laughed before claiming Harrys' mouth in a bruising kiss. He brutally thrust in tongue in and out of Harrys' mouth in a crude mockery of an action Harry was desperately wishing he would perform.

Harry willingly succumbed to the sinful mouth that was currently demanding to ravage him. He never noticed that the hand in his hair was slowly guiding him towards the bed in the corner of the room until his fell onto it, breaking the kiss and landing on his tail, which wrapped itself around his bare waist.

Akito stared down at the newest Sohma. He was spread out on the bed, his hair flowing around him; his ears had all but disappeared in the black mass. His pale skin seemed to glow in contrast with the dark red sheets beneath him. Akito smirked at the needy sounds escaping from his pet. "Now my pet, whatever shall I do with you now?"

TBC…

AN: Heres your newest chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. It's the reviewers that keep me writing so please review. I love to know what others think.

AN2: If there are any kinks or pairings you would like to see, please tell me. I would love to know.


	8. Chapter 8

SPECIAL REQUEST: I have begun something called a Special Request. You submit a review for something you would like to see, and if I like it, and it fits into the storyline, I'll write a Special Chapter just for you. The first Special Request chapter is dedicated to Ladynaruto13 for her excellent idea.

AN: Lilith has also asked for longer chapter so I will do my best to oblige, but if you want longer chapters odds are it will take longer to update. But I will try.

Chapter 8: The Claiming Part 2 (SPECIAL REQUEST by Ladynaruto13)

Harry stared up at the black haired Sohma, his breath coming in harsh gasps. Harry moaned slightly when Akito once again claimed his mouth in a greedy kiss. Harry was so absorbed in the kiss he didn't notice Akito moving to tie his hands until he was bound with his hands spread and tied to the top edge of the bed.

"What..." was all Harry could get out before a figure touched his lips in a silent command for him to be quiet.

"No speaking, unless you want me to gag you." Akito said, smirk evident in his voice. He looked down at the now restrained kitten. "Oh, you do look good like that, my pet." Akito purred getting up from his position on the bed. "But I think something is missing." He said with a smirk before turning his back on the struggling boy.

Harry watched the retreating man. He could feel the heat of his arousal spreading through his body. 'Why do I feel this way?' He questioned with the last few coherent thoughts in his mind. Harry mewled in despair when he saw what Akito had gone to get. A cock ring, 'Oh, shit.' He thought as is manhood filled out even more, if that was possible.

Akito chuckled at the reaction his little toy had caused. "Like it, my pretty one? It has a few, rather…interesting… qualities." Akito purred as he sat at the edge of the bed stroking his unoccupied hand up and down Harry's length. He smirked at the needy and desperate moans that where escaping Harry's slender throat.

Harry could feel his climax approaching as his gods' skillful hand continued to play with his body. He practically screeched when he felt the ring fit into place around his straining erection. "Please, please don't stop." He begged, completely forgetting Akito's earlier order. That is until Akito pulled away with an angry frown.

"I thought I told you not to speak." Akito hissed before turning his back once more. Akito walked back to his hidden toy chest and grabbed the two things he was looking for. He returned to Harry with a devilish leer. "I was just going to play with you a little, but since you have disobeyed a direct order I think I should punish you."

Harry whimpered when the red-ball gag was placed just so, to keep any noises but the simplest moan and whimper from escaping. He thought that was his punishment until his legs were tied to the middle of the end bed post, forcing them into a spread position in the air. A whimper escaped Harry's throat when Akito showed him the other little toy he had.

"This little toy will keep you company while I go deal with some business." Akito's voice held a wicked edge as he began to work a lubed figure into the waiting hole. "Mmm, aren't you a tight little pet." Akito mocked as he fit another of his fingers into the loosening rosebud.

Harry moaned as much as the gag allowed as he felt the fingers in him pounder slowly in and out of him, loosening him for what was to come. He screamed into his gag and arched as much as his position allowed when those fingers brushed a spot in him that made him see stars.

Akito smirked as he began to play with that little bundle of nerves. "Like that, my little pet?" He said before removing his fingers and replacing them with the end of the large vibrator. The vibrator was about three inches thick and ten inches long, their where also ridges in it for the ultimate effect.

Akito pushed it in as far as it would go, delighting in the muffled scream of pain/pleasure that issued from Harrys straining throat. He had made sure the ridges surrounded Harry's prostate. Akito smirked when the scream and struggles heightened after he turned the vibrator on its lowest setting.

"How do you like that my pet. Doesn't it feel so good?" Akito whispered as Harry thrashed on the bed. Akito just smirked before lowering Harry's legs so they were still tied to the post just not in the air.

Harry looked confused at Akito before noticing the remote in his hand, moaning as the pleasure attacking and overwhelming his body increased. He continued thrashing, thrusting his hips into the air as high as they would go, trying to get some friction on his straining member.

Akito smiled sadly at his new pets' obvious distress. "You really shouldn't disobey me." He said before leaving the room to go heaven knows where, leaving Harry alone in his torment.

A few moments later, though to Harry it felt like years, the vibrations in his ass increased. It took a few moments before Harry even registered the vibrations coming from the cock ring currently strangling his aching cock.

Harry's screams rose in decimal level, not that anyone could hear through the gag. All he could feel was the constant pleasure abusing his trembling body. All coherent thoughts had fled his now blank mind. All he could see through his tightly closed eyes was white lightening streaking from right to left and left to right. He doubted he could even tell up from down. All he could feel, see, think about was his need to cum. A need he knew would be a long time in coming.

Akito sat in front of some business man or another. He wasn't really paying attention; most of his attention was on the little remote in his pocket that he was currently playing with. 'My little pet should be very desperate by now. The controls all the way up.' The last thought brought a smirk to his lips, making the business man fidget.

Hatori, who was also in the room, noticing Akito's distraction, quickly made the excuses needed to get the business man to leave without much of a fuss. "Akito…?" Hatori asked cautiously.

Akito's' smirk just widened before he informed Hatori to cancel all his appointments for the day, he left quickly, finding his way back to his room where his pet was tied waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Claiming Part 3

Akito smirked slightly when he saw what awaited him in his chambers. Harry was straining hard against the bonds holding him. Crystalline tears where cascading down his blushing cheeks, and small broken moans where escaping from behind the gag.

"Ahhh, is my little pet uncomfortable?" Akito asked sweetly.

Harry just groaned again, his eyes still sparkled with tears.

Akito licked his lips as he advanced. 'My pet, you are simply delicious.' He thought as he brought his hand up to play with the now purple erection forcing a strangled moan from the captive kitten. "Perhaps I should take care of this first, hmm." He said continuing his ministrations. He smirked when Harry whimpered and bucked his hips into the hand playing with him.

Akito smirked at Harry's reaction before shaking his head and letting go. "No I don't think I will," He smirked at the pleading noises coming from Harry, "I have a much better idea."

Harry groaned when he saw Akito strip. His whimper brought Akito's attention back to him, "Like what you see pet?" If he could Harry knew he would be begging for the porcelain god in front of him to just fuck him already. As it was all he could do was whimper and fight his bounds.

Akito laughed when he saw the condition his new pet was in. "Well, I guess you'll like what I have planed." He said with a smirk as he climbed on to the bed and took the still vibrating toy out. He smirked at the whimper of disappointment that escaped from behind the gag.

The Sohma head smirked before forcing four of his fingers into the waiting canal, delighting in the muffled shout of pleasure in response. The smirk on his face grew at the sound that came when he took the waiting member in to his mouth.

What coherent thoughts Harry may have had, left when he felt the Hot, wet cavern encase his aching cock.

Akito sat up after a few moments, the smirk never leaving his face. "Now, my pet, I'm going to make you mine." With that he roughly pull his pumping fingers out and slammed his own throbbing cock in, groaning from the feel of the, surprisingly tight, chamber he started to slowly pull out until he was almost out then pushing in hard.

Harry felt like he was going to die from the pleasure coursing through his body. If he could he would have cum hard from feeling of the flesh covered steal currently trying to rip him apart. He started gasping for air when the gag was suddenly removed, a few seconds later soft, firm lips attached themselves to his bruised and swollen ones.

Akito smirked at Harry's broken scream when he broke the kiss and gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting Harry's prostate head-on. "Good god, you feel so good, my little slut, and your all mine." He said pounding into the straining body below him.

Harry was begging now, begging for the pleasure to end, begging for the pleasure to never stop, and begging to just be allowed to cum. He was so busy begging and moaning he never noticed the door slide open and an orange haired boy walk in.

Akito laughed lightly when he heard the broken begging and sobs coming from his new companion. His ever present smirk grew when he heard the door open. He knew who it was; he was the one who sent for the soon-to-be ex-creature.

"Like what you see, kyo."

Kyo didn't know what to think when the Sohma head had summoned him. He was slightly curious when the rat sent him a knowing look before wishing him luck. 'He probably wants to make me nervous.' He never expected to walk in on Akito fucking an unknown person, an unknown person that Kyo seemed drawn to, though why he didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Enter Kyo (Special Request from Werewolf Mistress (Hope this is what you had in mind))

Kyo stared as Akito continued pounding into the boy beneath him. Kyo could feel himself hardening at the sight of the sobbing boy being dominated by the Sohma Family's head. Kyo moved closer when Akito looked at him.

Akito looked down at his companion, 'He looks lovely like this.' Akito thought as he increased the pace of his thrusts. "Do you want to cum my pet?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Harry just nodded softly, not taking his eyes off the orange-haired boy that had entered.

Akito smirked as he noticed the look. "Kyo, come here and welcome the second cat into the Sohma family." Akito purred as he pulled out harshly, drawing a strangled gasp from Harrys sore throat.

Kyo walked closer to the boy, whose green eyes hadn't left his. No matter what he did he couldn't take his eyes off of this new cat. It only took a few seconds before he noticed he was only a breath away from the enchanting creature.

Akito smirked when he saw the reaction, "Beautiful, isn't he?" Akito said softly as he approached the still cat from behind. He wrapped his arms around Kyo, trapping his arms in place, startling Kyo from his daze. "Wh… what?"

Kyo stiffened when he heard Akito chuckle behind him. "He's your better half, little kitten. Fuck him and you'll never have to worry about transforming into a monster." Akito whispered to the shocked orange-haired boy.

Harry stared up at the boy who was, apparently, the other cat. Harry knew he only had to touch the other boy for the spell to lift, but he also knew he would do anything Akito wanted.

Kyo didn't know what to think. All he could see was the green-eyed boy tied to Akito's bed, begging to cum. "Well? Will you fuck him, or shall I continue?" Akito's voice startled Kyo once again; all he could do was nod.

Akito chuckled, "Then let's not keep my little pet waiting. I'm sure he's feeling rather uncomfortable." Akito stated making sure to emphasize that Harry was HIS! Akito dropped one of his hands downward to take the now panting cats clothing. A few moments later Kyo was bare to the room, his pants coming out harsher. "Go ahead and take him, and be as rough as you want, I'm sure he won't mind." Akito purred, positioning Kyo before moving to the head of the bed.

Harry screamed when he felt a new cock invading his battered body, his scream was cut short by Akito's cock thrusting into his open mouth. Harry gagged when the hard flesh hit the back of his throat, tears once more gathering at his wide eyes.

Akito moaned when he felt the throat around him open. He grinned before thrusting hard into the willing mouth, imitating what he had done earlier.

Kyo groaned when he felt the tightness of his fellow cat. He licked his suddenly dry lips when he saw Akito fucking the green-eyed boy's mouth roughly; he quickened his thrusts until one was going in while the other was going out, harry couldn't think beyond the need to come and the want for this to 

never end, he felt every thrust into his poor body, yet he thrived in the feeling of being used by these two, now all he wanted was for them to allow him the release he so craved.

Akito yelled as he climaxed down the willing throat, he laughed when some of his pearly fluid leaked from the abused throat as he pulled out to watch Kyo plow his companion into the bed. He smirked when he noticed how close Kyo was as well as the pleading looks his pet was sending him. 'I guess I should pity him.' Akito said as he leaned down to toy with the ring still in place around the straining flesh.

Harry gasped when he felt the hand start to toy with the ring he was starting to seriously hate. He looked down to see Akito smirking at him. "Please, please… Let me come. I'll do anything, just…please let me come." Harry begged desperately, his please setting Kyo off.

Just as Kyo reached his climax and spilled his seed over the writhing body, Akito removed the ring, and smiled when Harry came without one touch to his cock his laughter ringing through the sound-proofed room when he saw that Harry had passed out.

AN: THIS IS A NOTE TO LADYNARUTO13!! I don't think you PM is active.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter will be kind of short, mostly because I have no idea where to go from here, if you have any ideas please tell me. I would love to hear any suggestions.

Chapter 11: Awakening and Dumbledore

Harry groaned as he slowly became more aware. He sat up, absently noticing he was dressed in a Japanese kimono. He groaned again when the aches began, reminding him of his actions the day before. His head jerked when he heard someone enter. It was Akito; he held in his arms a tray of food and bottle of weird smelling liquids'.

Akito smiled when he saw Harry was awake. "How are you feeling my pet?" Akito said as he set the tray down next to the blinking boy.

"Sore" Harry answered softly, his eyes on the floor. He looked up when he heard Akito laugh softly.

"Good, that means the curse is complete. Now you belong to me." Akito whispered the last few words before kissing the swollen lips. His tongue took advantage when Harry gasped, to slip in and taste the delicious young mouth once more.

Harry felt like he was in heaven when he felt his new masters' tongue dancing with his. It was a minute or two before they had to break the breath-stealing kiss. Harry huffed as his breath slowly come back to him, only then did he remember that he now had a tail and cat ears. His hands quickly flew to the furry appendages on his head.

Harry whimpered, his thoughts racing. 'I'm a freak, a dirty, disgusting freak.' The words seemed to echo in his mind until he felt a hand tilting his head up. He looked teary-eyed at the Sohma Family Head as Akito leaned down and kissed him softly. "I know your thoughts." Akito whispered as he continued to pet the beautifully black ears. Harry dropped his hands as the hand continued petting him. He blushed when he started purring at the attention.

Akito chuckled, "You are not a freak, you are my companion and more beautiful than any other. Your ears and tail simply give me a reason to keep you with me." Akito said bluntly. Harry blinked up at him, "So, I don't ever have to leave?" He asked hesitantly bringing a smirk to Akito's face. "I'll never let anyone take you from me." He assured, 'I'll kill any who dare to try!' he thought, pulling Harry into his lap so he could feed his now blushing kitten.

Hours later found Harry once more tied up to the bed and Akito pounding into him. Harry groaned when he felt Akito climax in his sore entrance. He groaned when he felt the same cock-ring from before tighten around his straining member. Akito chuckled at his pets' obvious discomfort. "Do you want to cum, pet?" he purred stroking the pulsing flesh.

Harry moaned pitifully at the teasing touches. "Yes, Please." Where the only words he could articulate in his current state of ecstasy. He yelped when the hand touching him, squeezed painfully. "Yes, What? My pet." Akito growled tightening his hand even more."Yes, Master!" Harry screamed, thrashing on the silk coverlet. Akito smirked smugly and released the constricting ring, laughing delighted when Harry came with a scream.

It took Harry a few minutes to catch his breath, only to jerk upright when he heard pounding on the door. A shiver travelling up his spine at the growl he heard coming from a tired Akito.

"Who is it?" Akito growled in Japanese as he was disturbed from his position next to Harry.

"It's Shigure, Akito-sama," An answering voice said, also in Japanese.

Harry looked confused, not because he was hearing Japanese, but because he could _understand_ what was being said. 'How the hell do I know Japanese?' He wondered silently as he watched Akito leave the room. He thought about it for all of a second before deciding that he would just ask Akito when he got back from where ever the hell he went.

Akito growled when Shigure explained why he had bothered him. It seemed Dumbledore had finally arrived.

"What does he want?" Akito growled at the dog zodiac.

"He seems to think we have someone whom belongs to him." Shigure answered, his typical smile plastered on his face.

Akito's growl grew when he heard this. "Take him to the meeting room. Tell him I will be in shortly." He ground out before stomping back to his waiting pet.

Shigure shook his head softly. 'I wonder who he's so worked up about.' He thought before shrugging. 'Oh well. It's just another reason to drive my publisher crazy.' He thought as he practically skipped down the hall.

Akito growled allow the way back to his chambers. 'How dare that man come here?!' He thought angrily as he opened the door to tell his new pet about their company, only to see Harry asleep once more under the silk covers.

Akito smiled softly at the picture Harry made. His body lay curled around one of the many pillows. Akito could just see the tip of his pets' hand peeking out from under the pillow, while the other hand sprawled across his bare chest. Akito couldn't even see Harry's legs from beneath the red cloth.

'I won't wake him to deal with this little problem.' Akito thought before exiting the room as quietly as possible.

Shigure stood staring at the annoying man that stood before him, his carefree smile never leaving his face. Shigure smiled when he noticed the old man was staring at him. "What can I do for you?" The dog zodiac said, his voice never losing its happy tone.

"When can I speak to the master of this house? I would very much like to retrieve Mr. Potter and get him back to his proper family." Dumbledore said his own voice as grandfatherly as he could make it.

They both jumped when they heard the voice behind them. "He's with his true family." Akito's voice was as cold as ice as it echoed through the still room. Akito glared at the old man who dared to try to take his Harry from him.

Dumbledore smiled indulgently at the master of the Sohma family. "I'm afraid you're wrong. Mr. Potter is just that, a Potter."

Akito just smirked, "Shigure," the sudden attention from Akito brought Shigure from whatever thoughts he had. "Yes Akito?" He answered skipping over to the black-haired man. Akito rolled his eyes at the older man's' antics. "Please show our guest the way out." With that said Akito turned on his heals, only to be stopped before he could clear the door.

"When will I be able to see Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, all traces of a kindle old man disappearing from his voice.

Akito turned back to glare at the old man. "Mr. Potter never existed, but I suppose you may meet my new companion some time tomorrow. Now leave before I have you forced out." Akito growled before exiting angrily.

The angry man didn't stop until he had made it all the way to his room, the sight of his pet calming him instantly. Akito ran one of his hands through the messy hair, 'I won't let him take you even if I have to hide you from the rest of the world.'

AN: Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. I really don't say that enough. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: YAY I UPDATED!!

Harry woke to see Akito staring down at him with an unknown expression on his face. Harry looked confused at him until Akito smirked at him. "Good morning pet." He said before laying a kiss on Harrys still kiss swollen lips.

Harry blinked when the kiss was broken and he sat up to see a tray of food lying next to him. "Eat up Harry. We have a big day ahead of us." Akito stated before leaving Harry to eat. Harry watched confused at his companion's odd behavior before shrugging and eating the food that was left for him.

Akito returned an hour later to see Harry looking out the window, watching one of the Zodiac children playing in the yard. He wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Harry, making him jump in surprise. "Come, Harry. We have visitors that would like to meet you." He said as he turned Harry around and pushed him towards the closet. "There should be something for you to wear in there."

Harry once again blinked at the odd behavior. 'Well I guess I'll find out what's going on when I meet these so-called guests.' He thought as he got dressed in the only kimono in the closet that would fit him, though it still fell off his shoulder.

Harry turned when he noticed there was another man in the room. "Hello," He said softly, shifting uncomfortably under the man's penetrating gaze. The man just nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

They walked in complete silence until they reach another room on the other side of the Sohma grounds. Where Hotari was waiting, "Thank you Kureno, I'll take him from here." He stated, Harry watched as the silent man simply nodded and walked away.

Harry followed Hatori into the room where Akito stood with Shigure. Harry blushed when Akito turned burning eyes on him. He pulled the kimono tighter around himself.

Akito smirked when he saw Harry moving, "Come now Harry, don't be shy." He said as he approached the blushing cat, Akito laughed when Harry's ears gave a twitch. He didn't notice the other two men in the room look surprised at his laugh. Akito sat in one of the chairs Harry had just noticed where sitting in the middle of the room.

Harry approached the still smirking Sohma head. He gave a squeak of surprise when said boy pulled him into his lap, causing the kimono to drop hazardously down baring his shoulder and part of his arm to the room. Akito just laughed and stroked the bare skin for a bit before pulling the kimono back up.

"We're meeting some of your old friends, my pet," Akito started to explain, running a comforting hand up and down his back when he felt Harry stiffen. "Don't worry, no one will take you from me. Even if I have to hide you from the rest of the world," Akito whispered his promise into Harrys twitching kitten ears.

Harry heard the truth in his words and snuggled closure to Akito's warm body, his tail waving in pleasure. Akito chuckled slightly catching the tail and wrapping around his wrist (1). Akito looked at the 

two shocked elder Zodiac members. "Show him in." Akito ordered his voice once again cold as ice, his hand petting the boy in his lap.

Hatori and Shigure traded looks before taking their places, Shigure leaving to escort there guest in, Hatori sitting on the right of Akito and a purring Harry.

Harry was practically a puddle of goo with Akito petting he didn't notice who had walked in until they spoke. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done too Harry?" A familiar voice fumed.

(1) This is an idea I found on a DBZ/HP crossover. Called Can They Make a Difference by: Arch-Nemesis

AN: Sorry this is a really short chapter, but I'm trying to update all my stories, hopefully the next one will be longer.

AN2: If anyone can tell me who the person screaming is I'll update whatever story you vote for! Just tell me in a review!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry to all the readers of this story but it may be awhile before I update this story again. There is absolutely no chance that I will abandon any of my stories but I want to get my other two stories up to the same number of chapters. On the upside this is my longest chapter!

Chapter 13: Hidden

Harry turned his head lazily towards the person who had screeched, he was to content at the petting to do much more. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was. Ginny Weasley, behind her stood Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Harry whimpered and buried his face into the warm body that continued to pet him.

Akito glared when he saw the distress the visitors where causing his companion. "What is it you lot want? I have more important business to attend to then a bunch of idiots trying to take my family away from me."

Ginny turned bright red when she noticed how content Harry looked in this weird mans arms. 'That's not fair! He's supposed to fall in love with me, so I can be rich like I deserve!' Ginny seethed as she took a step towards the sitting pair only to be stopped by a tall man with a sour look. "What the hell do you think you doing?" Ginny squealed, "That's my fiancé!" Ginny said with a smug look, sure that Harry would agree with her.

Harry looked up in surprise, shaking his head when Akito looked down at him with a question in his eyes. "I don't know what gave you that idea Ginny, but I can't marry you. You're like a sister to me." Harry whispered before burying his head once more into Akito, looking away from the now reddening face of the youngest Weasley.

"How dare you!" Ron screamed, his temper getting the best of him. "After you took Ginny's virginity you're just going to run away from you duty to her!" Ron's screaming Brought Harry out of his hiding place in surprise.

"Harry, is this true?" Akito's soft voice brought Harry's attention to the man whose lap he occupied, neither one noticing the smug gleam that had entered Dumbledore's eyes. Harry just looked wide eyed and frightened as he shook his head whispering, "No" like a mantra as tears fell down his pale cheeks.

Akito growled at the girl before taking a distraught Harry into his arms. "Hatori, Show these people out. I will not have their lies, or their attempts at sabotaging our family in my house." Akito growled before turning his full attention to Harry and petting his drooping ears and wrapping his tail more firmly around his wrist.

A few minutes later Hatori came back, his face grim. "They are gone Akito-sama, but the old man said he would be back with the boys god father." Akito looked down to see Harry's reaction to the news only to that Harry had fallen to sleep still sniffling. Akito looked grim, "Hatori, have plans made to move Harry to the onsen. Have Hatsuharu and Ayame join him there. I do not want him to be alone when I cannot be there."

Hatori looked strained at the mention of the over-zealous snake zodiac. "Pardon me Akito-sama, but are you sure it is wise to send Ayame on such an important assignment?" He stiffened when Akito turned to him with a cold smile.

"Of course, after all you will be going with them." With that said Akito turned and went back to the chambers he now shared with Harry. He laid the boy down to rest while he gathered all he could and packed it away. About an hour after the encounter with the Weasleys Hatori informed Akito that the plans had been made and Ayame and Hatsuharu were ready to leave.

"And you Hatori?" Akito asked as he finished packing all the things he had had bought for Harry.

Hatori sighed but answered that he was. "For the record Akito-sama, I don't think my leaving right now is a good idea. We don't even know if the curse has really settled. You may get sick again." Hatori said trying to reason with the distracted Sohma. Akito just stood and turned to glare at the dragon zodiac.

"I will not allow him to be hurt. You are the only one who can make sure he stays healthy." Akito turned to look at the still sleeping Sohma. "Besides, it will give you time to see if there is any way to reverse the ears and tail," 'even if he does look adorable like that.'

Both Sohmas looked over at the boy as he woke and stretched much like a cat would bringing a smile to Akito's lips. Harry blinked sleepily when he noticed the other Sohma in the room. "What's going on," Harry asked, a purr lacing his voice. Akito just chuckled and took Harry into his arms as he started petting the soft ears.

"Well Harry in light of our guests reaction to you, we will be moving you to a safe place." Akito said, never letting up on his petting as Harry stiffened in his arms, "Don't worry I'm not sending you away for good, just until it is safe for you to be here. I don't want to lose you." Akito assured only to look down in confusion when Harry started shaking his head.

"It's not that, I promise." Harry assured as he looked up at Akito, his ears twitching. "It's that no matter what they will be able to find me." Harry sniffled and once again buried his face into the fabric of Akito's clothing.

Akito looked thoughtful for a moment; Hatori cleared his throat bringing their attention to him. "May I make a suggestion?" Akito nodded and Hatori outlined his plan.

It took another hour before Hatori and Harry where ready to leave. Akito was waiting outside the bathroom where Harry was changing. When he came out Akito stopped breathing, Harry blushed when he noticed Akito staring.

Hatori had had Harry grow out his hair so that it fell to his thighs, braids and flowers where woven through it. He wore light make-up that brought out his Green-eyes even more, blood colored lipstick painted his lips. But what really caught Akito's attention was the Kimono Hatori had produced for Harry to wear. It was a pure silk white Chinese qipao dress with beautiful Japanese style flower patters. There was a hole slit in the back that allowed Harrys tail either hide in the skirt or wave happily behind him.

Harrys blush deepened when he saw Akito's gaze deepen. Hatori just rolled his eyes when Akito couldn't see him. "You look lovely, my Harry." Akito purred pulling Harry into his arms and kissed him being mindful of the makeup that covered Harrys face.

Hatori cleared his throat, "I believe we should be going, if we wait much longer we will miss our flight."Akito nodded and pulled away offering his arm to Harry. An hour later found them in the front of the airport, Ayame and Hatsuharu where waiting for them.

Akito turned to the waiting zodiac members. "You two will be escorting my companion to the onsen; Hatori will be meeting you there since those who are after him know what he looks like." Akito said, his arms wrapping around Harry as he shook.

Ayame looked at the young boy dressed in the dress he had made especially for him. 'Oh! He looks so cute like that. I'll have to think of some more costumes just for him.' He thoughts came to a halt when he noticed Hatsuharu was already leading there charge away, he was about to follow when Hatori stopped him.

Hatori had a hand tangled in Ayame's hair keeping him in place. "Listen here Ayame; don't do anything to upset that boy. Akito wouldn't like it." Hatori hissed before letting go of the snakes silver hair and going to the car where Akito was waiting.

Ayame, surprisingly, was on his best behavior had they made their way to the onsen. They were stopped once by a group of red-heads that where led by one really old man and another man with shaggy black hair. They were left alone when one of the red heads exclaimed that HER fiancé would never where women's clothing.

Hatsuharu was the one who talked to Harry in order to keep him calm as they boarded the aircraft reserved especially for the rich Sohmas. After all this was the first time harry had been on an airplane, as a human at least.

A few hours later Hatsuharu woke Harry from the sleep he had found himself in. 'Why am I sleeping so much?' Harry thought as they got off the plane and made their way to the onsen where Harry would be hidden for quite awhile.

AN2: Well there is the next chapter I may not update this story in awhile but I will try. I just want to update my other two stories but I will try to update this one again. Till next time my friends.

AN3: If you want to see what the dress looks like here is the URL(Just get rid of the spaces.): http / www. Amazon .com /dp/B000KD1128/refnosim/?tagshopzillarev12-20&linkCodeasn


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's a filler chapter for those that want to read more. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter 14: Years Later (Filler)

Three years had passed since Harry was hidden by the Sohmas, Harrys' 17th birthday was quickly approaching and Harry couldn't wait. He knew that as soon as he turned 17 he would be free of the Wizarding World and he could finally return to the main Sohma House.

Harry stared out the window of his room in the onsen; the only thought racing through his mind was the thought of his Akito who was due to arrive any minute. He didn't move when he heard Hatsuharu enter the room he was in.

"You need to get ready, Harry." He said his voice soft. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the young Zodiac member made his way to the closet that held Harrys feminine gowns.

Harry continued to watch the horizon, having long ago gotten used to Hatsuharu always picking out his clothing, he had to admit it was better than letting the crazy snake Ayame pick anything out. If he had his way Harry would never be in anything but his silly costumes. Though Harry had to admit he liked the way he looked in the maids' outfit Ayame had made him last Halloween.

Hatsuharu looked away from the closet to observe the boy he had been looking after for the last three years. He hadn't grown all that much since they had met and he still looked like a delicate little doll. He snorted as he looked down at the outfit Akito had asked Harry wear for him. It was a geisha outfit with a flower pattern and red trim that wouldn't even go to his knees, and a black sash to tie around his waist. He knew that it would mold to Harrys skin in a way that would make even a straight guy's mouth water.

Harry turned at the snort only to smile at the outfit, it was one Ayame had made at Akito's request. Harry shook his head slightly to clear it of the thought that where invading his head. "I see I'll be wearing another of Ayame's outfits." He laughed at Hatsuharu's face. "I know Haru, Akito requested it himself." His smile widened at the look of relief that crossed Hatsuharu's face, though annoyance could be seen in his eyes at the sound of his hated nickname.

Harry smiled as he thought about how even after three years everyone was still walking on eggshells with him. No matter what he did, they were always waiting on him, and trying not to upset him. Harry just sighed sadly before brightening, he couldn't wait for Akito to get here. He hurried and took the costume and headed for his private hot spring where he could bath and dress in peace.

About an hour later he was as ready as he could get, all he had to do now was wait for Ayame to come and fix his hair and make-up, something he had never quite figured out for himself. He sat at the vanity Hatori and Ayame had insisted he get and started brushing out his waist length pitch black hair. After five minutes of brushing his hair out he felt a tug on the brush. He quickly opened his eyes; eyes he never even noticed had closed. Harry smiled at Ayame, before he dropped the brush and sat with his tail waving peacefully while Ayame played with his hair.

"Well, my dear Harry!" Ayame exclaimed after a few minutes of silence, he knew how Harry got when his hair was being played with. Harry started slightly; his ears twitching as he slowly became 

aware again. He always got sleepy when someone messed with his hair. "Don't you look delicious in that costume?"

Harry shook his head in amusement while he tried to stay awake. "Well, you should know." Harry responded, his voice soft. "After all you made the costume."

Ayame huffed, "Well yes. But I didn't have you as a model."

Harry smiled slightly, only to jump when he heard a new voice. "Of course not, you know how protective Akito is of Harry" They both turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway. "Hurry up Ayame," He said before turning to leave. "Akito will be here soon."

AN: Here is the link to the costume, only imagine the color is red and black www. Amiclubwear .com/ 83248 geisha.html (Don't forget to take out the spaces!)


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING!! INVENTIVE USE OF A TAIL!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Chapter 15: Reunion (LEMON!! YAY!!)

A few minutes later found Harry sitting in a backless chair staring out the window as he tried to keep his legs crossed. Harry hadn't known at the time the costume was made that the skirt would act as it was, no matter how he sat; the skirt climbed up his slim legs and bunched up on his upper thighs. If Harry didn't cross his legs the whole room would see the bare skin underneath.

Harry was about to stand when he felt two arms encircle his waist, bringing a gasp from his throat as he jumped. He calmed when he heard a familiar chuckle he hadn't heard in awhile. "Akito," He breathed as the Sohma head started kissing and sucking on Harry's neck. Harry groaned and threw his head back to rest on Akito's shoulder allowing him better access to the pale skin that lay stretched oh so submissively in front of him.

"Miss me, my pet?" Akito chuckled as he ran his now questing hands down and under the skirt of the costume Harry wore. Harry just whimpered his eyes falling shut, when he felt one of Akito's now strong hands wrap around his suddenly aching member. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, my pet," Akito chuckled into Harrys twitching cat-like ears as he put the cock ring Harry hadn't noticed around the hard flesh.

Harry gave a choked sob when he felt the vile ring, in his mind anyways, tighten around him. His tail that had been wrapped around his waist came up to wrap around one of Akito's wrists.

Akito smirked and started petting the furry appendage making Harry sob harder as his sensitive tail was played with. Akito's smirk widened as he undid the belt of the costume while Harry was too distracted to notice.

Harrys' pants grew when he felt the cool air hitting his bare flesh as he noticed his costume had fallen open, just the way Ayame had designed it. He yelped when he felt his arms being pulled behind his back and secured with the belt.

"There, now you can't get away from me," Akito whispered into the twitching ear as he finished tying the knot, leaving him enough room with the sash to tie it around Harrys neck like a collar.

Now Harry was completely secured and helpless to Akito's attention, "Akito," he breathed only to gasp when he felt a stinging strike on his hard cock.

"You will address me properly my pet." Akito growled one of his hands moving up to pinch and pull on one of the exposed nipples making Harry groan in both pain and pleasure. "Now, how do you address me, my pet?" He growled, tightening his fingers when Harry hesitated.

"MASTER!" Harry yelled as he bucked into the body behind him, both trying to get away from the pain and get more friction on his burning skin.

Akito chuckled once more before pushing a gag into Harrys' mouth then pushing him down onto his knees. He pushed down on Harrys back so Harry was positioned with his knees and chest on the floor, his ass pushed straight up, and perfect for fucking. Akito's smirk grew when he noticed the 

bindings that connected Harrys arms and neck made it so Harry couldn't lay his head on the carpeted floor, also positioned perfectly for a good fucking.

Harry moaned and whimpered from his position on the floor, 'God, I'm so horny. Why won't he just fuck me already?' Harry couldn't help thinking as he whimpered and rocked trying to get Akito to just touch him.

"Awww, is my little pet uncomfortable?" Akito purred as he ran his hand over the raised flesh before lifting it and bringing it down on to the pearly flesh, hard.

Harry yelped behind the gag, a slow burning building as Akito continued to spank him relentlessly.

Akito growled as Harrys butt cheeks turned a rosy color that deepened with every hit. "Now that no one can take you from me, I plan on showing you just who you belong to!" He said as he left Harry to grab something out of the bag he had brought in with him after ordering everyone to leave the onsen. They were completely alone for the next few days. He smirked when he found what he was looking for.

Harry tried to look at what Akito held but Akito put a blind fold on him. "Tsk tsk tsk, Good little pets don't need to know what their masters have planned for them," Akito growled as he spanked Harry again, before pushing two lube covered fingers into the tight channel.

Akito moaned himself when he felt how tight Harry was, "You're as tight as you where when I first fucked you." He panted as he watched the tail swinging back and forth in agitation. Akito brightened as he got an idea. "You know," he purred as he put down the last thing he had grabbed, "I think I just got a better idea of what to do to you my pet." Akito chuckled and grabbed the tail, squeezing hard enough to bring a gasping moan from the gagged boy.

Harry panted as he tried to figure out just what Akito had planned for him. He screamed behind the gag when he felt Akito shove his tail up into his ass, inadvertently causing it to go deeper making him scream louder at the feel of the fur rubbing his prostate.

Akito laughed as Harry started thrashing, the tail fucking him as he moved. "Don't you just love the feel of your own tail fucking your tight ass," Akito groaned as he took out his own cock and began rubbing it at the sight of Harry bound and being fucked by his own tail. He growled when he noticed Harry taking the tail out. He slapped Harry right above where the tail met his spine making Harry buck and scream, the tail once more going in as deep as it could.

"Don't even think about taking it out!" He screamed as one hand continued to spank Harry and the other still pulling and tugging on his own rock hard erection. "You will not stop fucking yourself until I say so." He said, his spanks increasing in intensity as he neared his own completion. "I'm going to cum all over you while you fuck yourself." He groaned out, "then, as punishment, I'm going to leave you just like that, bound and unable to cum, fucking yourself silly, for the rest of the night, my dear, dear pet." He said as he came, his seed covering the bound boy, as the hand spanking Harry continued. The one that had been jacking him off moved to remove the gag, releasing Harry's screams until Akito forced his cum covered hand into his mouth, moaning as Harry licked it off.

Harry couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as his tail continued to pound against his abused prostate, sending shocks of pleasure to his now aching cock. He whimpered and groaned as he continued to lick off the sperm covered digits. He whimpered as the fingers where removed and the hand moved to tangle into his hair. He was about to beg when Akito's softening erection was pushed into his mouth.

"Clean it off my dear pet." Akito ordered as he took off the blindfold and tangled both his hands into the long black tresses. He groaned when Harry began to suck vigorously on him, his emerald green eyes staring lustfully at him. He growled as he felt himself growing hard again. He began thrusting into the hot and moist cavern as he watched the black tail moving in and out of the burning red ass.

Harry whimpered around the column of flesh in his mouth as Akito began to fuck his mouth in earnest. 'GOD, I NEED TO CUM!' He thought desperately as he swallowed around the flesh invading his mouth, his tail fucking him deeper and harder as his pleasure mounted.

Akito growled and held Harry tight against him as he came down his deliciously tight throat. "That's a good pet," he said as he removed his cock from the now dark red lips, "and good pets deserve to be rewarded." He chuckled at Harrys hopeful face, "No my pet you don't get to cum just yet. Even good pets need to be punished." He said as he walked back to his bag, pulling something else out. Making sure Harry could see it, he untied the bit of sash around his neck and place the collar he had had made onto the pale, creamy flesh.

Harry moaned when he felt the collar encase his neck, he was able to whisper "master," before the gag was back in place. Akito chuckled evilly as he watched the bound boy bury his face into the carpet, his tail still pounding into him, though it looked like it was getting tired.

Akito sighed and, deciding to take pity on his pet, yanked the tail out and picked up the thing he had gotten earlier. "I'll take pity on you my pet." He said, Harry sighed in relief. Relief that was short lived as he felt something else being pushed into him.

Akito watched, smirking, as the anal beads moved one after another into the still tight channel, "These beads are very special Harry, you see, they not stationary beads. Whenever I use the remote, they will either vibrate of inflate, or even just move around, each one at different levels of intensity." He said as he got three in, only to pull one out before pushing three more in, repeating the process until all 10 where snug in him, the jeweled end making sure the balls wouldn't come out, also making great decoration. Akito looked at his work before smiling and getting up.

Harry groaned and screamed as he felt the beads going in and out of him, each one larger than the last. He screamed in frustration when he felt Akito leave him, only to start screaming when he felt the bead begin to vibrate and move around at a very high level.

Akito smirked, "Did I forget to mention the functions of this little toy can be used all at once?" He said, feigning innocence, before turning it up another level, laughing at the muffled screams that came from his special pet. "That's not even the highest level," he said before he left.

Harry writhed on the floor as pleasure seemed to engulf him. It turned out the cock ring he had on also vibrated and moved at the same intensity as the bead. 'It's going to be a long night,' Harry thought before one of the beads pressed against his prostate, taking all coherent thoughts with it.

AN: There you go, a nice long chapter! Boy was it fun to write! And just an FYI, I really don't want people to ask about why Akito would attack Harry like that, I mean come on they haven't seen each other in three years! Harry is bound to Akito, so unless Akito says he can, he can't be with anyone else. Imagine being in his shoes! Would you really protest!

AN2: Any who, till next time my loyal readers! And don't forget to review! Thanks to all those that have!

AN3: BTW if anyone has anything they would like to see happen to harry while he is ALONE with Akito, please tell me! I would love some more Ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: YAY!! My friend decided to let me borrow her laptop while she is away!! So I can update whenever I want… The downside is I will be updating the way I usually do SORRY!! Well any who, here is the newest chapter!!

Chapter 16: I'm back!!

Akito smirked as he left his bound little pet. He knew he was being cruel, but seeing Harry dressed in that costume, he just had to play with that soft, flawless skin. Akito thought about what he had said to his pretty pet, he knew it was a lie. He wouldn't be able to wait all night to take him once more.

Akito shook himself out of his thoughts when he noticed he was at the kitchen. 'Harry hasn't eaten today,' he thought as a smirk spread across his face. 'That does give me a lovely idea!' Akito thought as he started gathering both fruits and vegetables, before returning to Harry.

Harry was sobbing when Akito finally returned carrying the tray of food. "Ahhh, is my little pet uncomfortable?" Akito purred as he put the tray on a nearby table. Harry just sobbed harder and writhed on the floor. Akito chuckled before taking pity on the boy and removing the gag.

"Please" Sob "please…" Harry sobbed once he was given the freedom to speak. He whimpered as Akito trailed a finger up and down his exposed flesh.

Akito chuckled as his hand came in contact with the bound prick. "Should I keep you bound," Akito asked with a thoughtful look on his face as he continued to play with the whimpering boys exposed flesh. He smirked when Harry just sobbed harder. "I guess I shouldn't," he sighed as he started to untie the bounds that held him.

Harry sobbed harder as he felt the ties unwinding slowly around his quivering limbs. He fell on to his stomach, a wine escaping his throat when the bead rubbed roughly against his prostate at the action. The wine turned into a rough whimper when the cock ring continued to vibrate against his aching erection.

Akito smirked at the reaction before he reached for the tray picking up a pealed banana, turning Harry over, watching pleased as he arched of the floor when the jeweled end of the beads hit the floor causing the beads to jerk against his stretched channel.

"Uncomfortable pet," Akito purred, reaching below the bucking hips to play with the end of the beads. Harry just whimpered and continued to writhe as the pain and pleasure coursed through his veins. Akito smirked before once more turning Harry over, delighting in the noises he continued to make.

Harry screamed as he felt Akito slowly removing the beads one at a time. "Please…" He begged through his harsh sobs. "Please…master… Let me cum."

Akito just smirked before roughly yanking out the last three chuckling at the scream that came from his beauty's throat. Harry just continued to writhe and rub his still bound cock against the carpet, at least until Akito spanked his aching ass. He whimpered but calmed.

Akito laughed and turned Harry over once more, he stared into the tear glazed eyes. "You look beautiful, my dear little kitten." Akito whispered leaning down to kiss the whimpering boy. He pulled away a few moments later remembering the banana in his hand. He broke off a piece and fed it to the young Sohma. He continued until the entire banana was eaten. "Good pet," Akito whispered once more kissing the still crying boy.

Harry stared up at the head of the Sohma family, tears glistened in his eyes. He would have begged or release if Akito would stop shoving food into his mouth every time he opened it.

A few minutes later the food was gone and the only thing Harry was hungry for was the release still denied him. He looked up pleadingly at Akito, who sighed and, moving Harry so his head was in his lap, wrapped a hand around the bound column of flesh, licking his lips at the whimper Harry allowed to escape. Akito started petting the twitching cat ears as he pumped his hand slowly up and down his pets aching arousal.

Akito sighed after a few minutes of petting before sighing at the pleading looks Harry was sending him. "I might be persuaded to give you release," he drawled, smirking at the hopeful look he was given. "On one condition," He said as traced his fingers over Harrys quivering lips, "You have to spend the rest of the day in the maids' outfit I had made for you," Akito said, his hand tightening slightly around the twitching flesh of the bound erection.

Harry nodded franticly; he would do anything if it meant finally getting release. He moaned when he heard what else Akito wanted him to do. "With your tail fucking you," Harry gasped when Akito rubbed the head of his penis. "So, do you agree?" The purring voice asked as Akito tightened his grip on both his hair and his groin.

Harry gasped sharply before answering. "Yes… yes master!" He sobbed arching into the warm hand holding him. "Please let me cum!"

Akito smirked and roughly kissed his beloved. Harry groaned as he felt his masters' tongue invading his mouth. Harry groaned and began to kiss back fervently. Akito smirked into the kiss and, sealing his lips tighter against Harry, he released the vibrating cock ring and swallowed the scream that followed as Harry came hard. Akito pulled away from the kiss only to find that Harry had passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: More of a good day.

Harry groaned as he floated away from the blackness the surrounded him. His groan grew as the aches in his body made themselves known as he tried to move; only to find he was no longer in his old costume. He shot up when he heard a very familiar chuckle sound from behind him.

Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed when he remembered the promise he had made. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought, before sitting up and shaking his head to as though to clear it. He turned to look at Akito before turning his gaze downward to see a black and white silk maids outfit covering his otherwise nude body. His head snapped up when he heard Akito's voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Akito said as he approached the bed Harry was sitting on. Harry just blushed as Akito ran a finger over his face, slipping a finger between his lips when they parted with a small gasp.

Harry whimpered as he sucked on the digit rubbing against his tongue, his ears twitching and his tail waving behind him happily. He moved closer to Akito as the Sohma head chuckled.

"I see your enjoying yourself."

Harry jerked when he heard the new voice. Hatori stood smirking in the doorway. He whimpered as Hatori moved closer. Akito laughed and pulled Harry onto his lap. "You slept for so long," Akito purred, licking Harry's neck. "I had to call Hatori just too make sure there was no damage." He said as Hatori got closer carrying his medical bag.

Harry shivered as Hatori checked him as thoroughly as possible only to whimper when he kissed him. The gasp he gave he gave allowed Hatori's talented tongue to slip into the moist cavern.

Hatori could hardly contain his glee when Akito let him kiss the beautiful boy in front of him. He moaned as the taste of the boy exploded on his tongue, fresh rain and the finest milk chocolate. A few moments later he reluctantly pulled away as the need for air grew to be too much to ignore.

Akito and Hatori traded looks at the debauched look on Harrys face. Akito jerked his head in a clear signal for Hatori to leave. Hatori nodded and left with the taste of Harry still on his lips.

Akito ran his hand through Harry's hair as the boy caught his breath from the kiss, only to tighten his grip and pulled Harry into another mind-blowing kiss.

Thank you to all who reviewed AND voted!!

POLL!!

(I just saw the new batman movie……It was AWSOME!! Everyone should see it!!)

HP/Batman (Harry/Bruce) (71)  
Harry ends up in Gotham after losing his magic.

HP/Smallville (Harry/Lex) (82)  
The Dursleys move to Smallville and he ends up in Lex Luther's care.

HP/Fruits Basket (Harry/Akito and/or Hatori) (53)  
after losing most of his magic, Harry is given to Akito.

HP/Chronicles of Riddick. (Harry/Riddick and/or Vaako) (101)  
A dark Harry makes a wish and finds himself in a cell with everyone favorite hunter.

HP/Meredith Gentry (Harry/Many males) (114)  
Harry finds out he is in the running for the unseelie throne.

HP/Pet shop of Horrors (32)  
Harry gets turned into a magical animal and is taken in by a mysterious Count.

HP/Dragon ball Z (Harry/Vageta) (39)  
Harry finds out he has a brother.

HP/Inuyasha (Harry/Sesshomaru) (106)  
Harry, a cat-demon, finds himself in the feudal era!

HP/Anita Blake1 (Remus/Jean-Claude) (Harry/Jason) (68)  
Remus becomes Ulfric when he and a newly bitten Harry run to St. Louis

HP/Anita Blake2 (Remus/Richard) (15)  
Remus finds hope in St. Louis


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: End of a good day and disturbances

Harry couldn't help but groan as the sinful tongue of his new master invaded his mouth and completely took over. His groan turned into a scream as he felt Akito pull and stroke his tail before pushing it completely into his still aching ass.

Akito chuckled at the sounds his precious pet was making as he kissed and manipulated the little kittens' body to his satisfaction. "Now my pet, don't forget our agreement," he whispered as he licked and bit at Harrys cat ears causing the boy to moan. "You're to go the rest of the day in the maids outfit with your tail pounding into you, without any relief, until I say." Akito chuckled as Harry whimpered and bucked into him as his tail continued to play with him.

Harry couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have his furry tail pounding into him as Akito devoured all the flesh he could get. He jumped and whimpered when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He turned to see Hatsuharu staring at him hungrily. He yelped when Akito bit his neck.

Akito smirked at the look on the steer zodiacs face, "You want him Hatsuharu?" he asked as one of his hands trailed under the maids skirt to play with the bound flesh that shivered under his touch.

Harry groaned as Hatsuharu nodded, he was so lost in the feeling of both his tail and the soft hand touching him he didn't notice the nod Akito sent to the man still standing in the doorway. He gasped as his skirt was raised and his cock swallowed by the black and white haired man.

Hatsuharu couldn't believe his luck. He was finally able to taste the delicious boy in front of him. He sucked on the hard flesh, delighting in the sounds the boy made. Hatsuharu was slightly surprised when he felt Harry being moved. He looked up to see a devious look in Akito's eyes, only tom moan when he noticed Akito positioning Harry on the floor with a pillow below his waist so the sight of his tail fucking him was clear to all.

Harry groaned as he felt Akito move him, he was so lost in his daze he almost missed what Akito said next.

"Hatsuharu," Akito said in a commanding voice, "you're going to allow our dear kitten here," He made sure to stroke Harry's erection at the word kitten, "You're going to let him fuck you."

Both men groaned at the thought as Hatsuharu positioned him over the straining erection. Harry groaned as Hatsuharu lowered himself gentle only to scream with him when Akito pushed down roughly, filling the boy all at once.

Akito laughed as he took in the sight on Hatsuharu being impaled by the kittens bound prick. He quickly turned so he was facing Hatsuharu with his own straining erection positioned over Harrys panting mouth. He groaned and pulled Hatsuharu into a rough kiss as Harry started sucking obediently on his cock.

Hatsuharu couldn't believe the pleasure coursing through his body as he rode Harry and was kissed by Akito. He couldn't help but hope he would be able to do it again!

Akito was thinking along much the same lines. He wanted to see his pet fill and filled by all his zodiacs! The very thought of watching him below the men was bringing him closer to climax.

Harry was beyond thinking as his tail rubbed and hit his prostate, and his still bound cock was encased in the velvety heat of Hatsuharu's ass. The only thing he could really focus on was sucking his masters' cock. Harry was so far gone he didn't even notice he was calling Akito 'Master' even if only in his own head.

It only took a few minutes before Hatsuharu was covering Harry in his hot sperm Akito following close behind as he filled Harrys mouth. Hatsuharu and Akito stood back and watched Harry writhe on the floor as his tail continue to fuck him.

Hatsuharu looked confused for a moment before Akito's voice startled him for his thoughts. "You got my pet all dirty, Hatsuharu." Akito purred, "You had better clean him." Hatsuharu blinked before his eyes glazed and he leaned over the still panting boy and started cleaning the pearly liquid off the hot skin.

A few moments later Hatsuharu was done and Harry was desperate. Akito smirked then turned to Hatsuharu and frowned. "I do believe I told all of you to leave me alone for the day."

Hatsuharu, seeing how close Akito was to freaking out, knelt in front of him and explained. "A man named Dumbledore is extremely insistent on meeting with you."

AN: A slightly longer chapter, and to those who noticed how I was separating the slash scenes it was mostly because I wanted to update but had lost the plot so I made them filler chapters! But the plot is back!! So the story should start to pick up again!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A dream and an answer.

Harry whimpered when he heard the name, his excitement from the earlier activities disappearing in an instant. He looked up at Akito pleadingly as his tail continued it ministrations. He sighed in relief when Akito helped him up and motioned that he could stop.

Akito growled inwardly as his pet stopped. He was going to hurt the man that interrupted his play time with his pet. "Hatsuharu," Akito snapped as he made his way to the door. "Find Harry something more, Appropriate, to wear." He commanded as he left.

Akito made his way to the lounge he knew the man would be in. When he entered he found three people waiting for him. The old man from before, a red headed boy, and a brown, bushy haired girl, were sitting around one of his tables, 'I will have to have that table burned,' Akito thought as he made himself known. "What are you doing here?" He snapped smirking as they jumped.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood, "We are here to get Mr. Potter," He started only to be interrupted.

"He is a Sohma," Akito growled, "not Potter."

The redheaded boy stood, his face the same color as his hair. He was about to say something when the bushy haired girl out her hand on him. He gave her a look before sitting down with a growl and a glare at Akito.

Akito turned and frowned when the door opened to reveal a hysterical Hatsuharu. "What happened?" Akito demanded, walking towards him, his anger apparent.

Hatsuharu winced and replied in a rush, "He collapsed!"

Akito's eyes widened and with an order for Hatsuharu to make sure their 'guests' didn't leave the room, unless it was off the grounds completely, as well as to call Hatori, he ran to the room he had left Harry and Hatsuharu in only to find Harry on the floor. He wasn't moving.

Akito rushed over and sighed in relief when he saw Harry's chest rise and fall as he breathed. Akito waited next to his unconscious companion until Hatori came storming in. As soon as he saw Harry he and Akito moved him onto the bed.

Hatori was quick to look Harry over. His findings confused him. He turned to look at the worried Akito, "It seems he is in a sort of coma," He shivered at the look Akito sent him. "He seems to be asleep and dreaming, but his body will not wake up."

"So what do we do?" Akito asked angrily.

"We wait."

Dream

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered he was waiting for Hatsuharu to pick something out for him to wear. He had been wondering what the headmaster wanted. It not like he really needed to go back to Hogwarts when his scar had started to burn.

He looked around confused, he was in a stone room with no windows, and there was a fireplace, and a high backed chair. That was it nothing else was in the strange room. He continued to look around until his scar started to burn again. He grabbed it with a wince and sank to his knees in pain.

The pain had just started to fade, when he heard a 'pop' from behind him. He turned, not getting up from his knees, to see a snake-like man standing in front of him. 'Voldemort' he thought with another wince as he watched the snarling man. It seemed like he couldn't see Harry.

He listened as Voldemort started ranting.

"I can't believe that little pest still hasn't returned to his 'precious' friends." He screamed as a vase appeared out of nowhere, he promptly threw it at the nearest wall. Harry rolled his eyes as the 'Dark Lord' continued to rant. 'Who would have thought Voldemort was such a drama queen.' Harry thought. He sighed 'I wish he would just die already, than I wouldn't have to leave Akito.' He didn't notice anything happen, that is until Voldemort screamed and his body burst into flames.

End Dream

Harry awoke with a start, nearly knocking heads with Hatori. He groaned and fell back as the room started spinning. He closed his eyes, nodding when Hatori asked if he could hear and understand him.

"Good," Hatori said, motioning Hatsuharu to go get Akito. He turned back to Harry, who was looking at him through squinting eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You went into a coma," Hatori said, taking Harrys temperature. "You've been out for two days."

Harry waited until Hatori was done to ask the question that was bouncing around his head. "Is Dumbledore still here?"

Hatori made a face but nodded. He was about to say something when the door opened and Akito came rushing in. Hatori nodded that Harry was alright before leaving the two alone.

Akito touched every bit of available skin, making sure Harry was alright. Harry just sat there while he did. He jumped slightly when Akito started talking, "Those idiots are still here," it seemed Akito was worried Harry was going to leave.

Harry stiffened when he heard the next question, "They want to know if you will be going back with them." Harry turned to look at Akito; his expression was hard for Harry to decipher. Harry had known why they were here he also knew his answer.

"I'm not going with them." Whatever else he was going to say was swallowed when Akito kissed him.

Should I end the story there, or put up more chapters? It's up to you!!

Here is the list of Story ideas for the next story I'm going to write, vote for the one you want to win!!

(I've decided not to post the results! A lot of people vote for the one that's winning or the one that's not. This way they vote for the one they actually want!)

HP/Inuyasha (Harry becomes a cat demon and is sent to the feudal era. (Harry/Sesshomaru))

HP/Fruits Basket (Harry is given to the Sohmas. Harry/Akito and/or Hatori)

HP/Petshop of Horrors (Harry meets the count!)

HP/Smallville (The Dursleys move to Smallville and sell Harry to Lex Luther. Harry/Lex)

HP/Meredith Gentry (Harry is one of the heirs of the unseelie throne. Harry/Male Harem)

HP/Batman (Harry leaves England and ends up in Gotham city. Harry/Bruce)

HP/Chronicles of Riddick (Harry ends up with Riddick. Harry/Riddick and/or Vaako)

HP/Dragonball z (Kakkorat has a brother... named Harry Potter. Harry/Vageta)

HP/Anita Blake (After being bitten Harry and Remus find themselves in St. Louise. (Remus/Jean-Claude)(Harry/Jason)

HP/Unicorns of Balinor (What happens when Harry finds out he is actually a prince of Balinor?)

HP/Black Cat (Harry finds his good luck number. SLASH)

HP/Anita Blake (Remus goes to St. Louise and meets Richard.)(Remus/Richard) and? (Remus/Richard/Jean-Claude)

HP/The Unicorn Chronicles (Harry gets taken to a land filled with Unicorns. Can he help them?)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Next to last Chapter!!

Harry was sitting in front of Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. They had been talking for almost three hours and the three annoying idiots refused to understand that Harry didn't want to go. They kept going on and on about how Harry wasn't safe without them, and how he should return to the Dursleys. Harry could see that Akito was at the end of his patience.

Dumbledore was furious! How dare this child go against him! How dare he not listen and do what he said! Of course he only raged on the inside, on the outside he made sure to appear only slightly disapproving, while still maintaining his grandfather persona.

Hermione just thought Harry was being selfish. After all wasn't he always. 'Really, who does he think he is? Disobeying the headmaster like that.' She thought as she looked at Harry in disappointment with just a hint of disgust.

Ron just wanted Harry to hurry and come back so he could die with Voldemort and leave him all his money. 'Even if he doesn't die, his money will be ours.' He thought as he smirked slightly. "Once Ginny seduces him and marries him." He didn't notice that he had said that out loud until he heard Hermione gasp in shock and the guy Harry was sitting with yell in anger.

Akito was furious; these idiot wizards thought they could use Harry! He jumped up and was about to yell when Harrys scream interrupted him.

Harry screamed as loud as he could, his eyes closed tight as he started wishing. He wished for them to go away and to never be able to find him ever again! He wished as hard as he could, and just like in the dream it came true. When Harry was out of energy he opened his eyes tiredly to see him and Akito alone in the room. Akito had a proud look on his face as he brought the now kneeling Harry on to his lap as he fainted.

Six Months Later. December 30

Harry woke and smiled when he felt Akito tighten his arms around him. After the incident with Dumbledore and his cronies Akito really hadn't allowed Harry out of his sight. If He needed to go somewhere Harry went with him no matter what. The last six months had been filled with both work and pleasure. Harry was learning everything that came from being Akito's companion. He was to make sure Akito ate, slept, and was on time for all his meetings, all while making sure to keep Akito 'relaxed.' Harry enjoyed his new life that was for sure!

Harry had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Akito was awake until he was under him being kissed silly. Harry moaned into the devouring mouth as he bucked into the bare body above him. Why would he ever want to leave this!

Akito smirked into the kiss; he let his hands wander over the bared skin. He broke the kiss with a smirk at Harrys irregular breathing. "Enjoy that pet?" He asked, wrapping one of his hands around Harrys blossoming erection.

Harry groaned at the feel of the warm hand encircling his burning flesh. He was about to say something when a smirking Akito wrapped his special cock ring around him. He groaned in disappointment and looked up at Akito pleadingly.

Akito just smirked, "I want you wanting and willing for what I have planned for you." He whispered, licking Harrys neck.

"What…what do you have planned?" He gasped out as Akito continued to lick his neck and face while running a hand over his body to play with his rock hard nipples.

Akito grinned, "I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the Zodiacs." He whispered before kissing Harry. "You're going to allow them to play with you."

Here is the list of Story ideas for the next story I'm going to write, vote for the one you want to win!!

(I've decided not to post the results! A lot of people vote for the one that's winning or the one that's not. This way they vote for the one they actually want!)

HP/Inuyasha (Harry becomes a cat demon and is sent to the feudal era. (Harry/Sesshomaru))

HP/Fruits Basket (Harry is given to the Sohmas. Harry/Akito and/or Hatori)

HP/Petshop of Horrors (Harry meets the count!)

HP/Smallville (The Dursleys move to Smallville and sell Harry to Lex Luther. Harry/Lex)

HP/Meredith Gentry (Harry is one of the heirs of the unseelie throne. Harry/Male Harem)

HP/Batman (Harry leaves England and ends up in Gotham city. Harry/Bruce)

HP/Chronicles of Riddick (Harry ends up with Riddick. Harry/Riddick and/or Vaako)

HP/Dragonball z (Kakkorat has a brother... named Harry Potter. Harry/Vageta)

HP/Anita Blake (After being bitten Harry and Remus find themselves in St. Louise. (Remus/Jean-Claude)(Harry/Jason)

HP/Unicorns of Balinor (What happens when Harry finds out he is actually a prince of Balinor?)

HP/Black Cat (Harry finds his good luck number. SLASH)

HP/Anita Blake (Remus goes to St. Louise and meets Richard.)(Remus/Richard) and? (Remus/Richard/Jean-Claude)

HP/The Unicorn Chronicles (Harry gets taken to a land filled with Unicorns. Can he help them?)

Harr


	21. Chapter 21

AN: SLASH INCEST AND KINKS GALORE!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Chapter 21: FINAL CHAPTER!!

Harry was nervously changing into the costume Ayame had created for him. He was dressed in a cat costume made of black leather. It was created in such a way that everything could be removed at once. 'Ayame,' He thought fondly, if a little exasperated. Harry shook his head to clear it.

Harry knew what was going to happen today. It was the day before the New Years Banquet, Akito had chosen that day so only those he chose would be at the gathering. Harry would meet the female zodiacs as well as the ones under a certain age, at the actual banquet. Until then he was going to be 'entertaining' the others. Akito, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Kureno where all the ones he knew where going to be there, anyone else was up to Akito to decide on.

Harry tried to steady his breathing as his thoughts ran away from him as he imagined all the things that could, and probably would, happen tonight. He let one of his hands trail down his black clad body to stroke the bulge in the costume. He was so lost in the feeling that he didn't notice Akito had come in until a blindfold was placed on his eyes. With a gasp his hands flew to his eyes, only to be pulled behind his back.

"Uh uh. My little pet," he heard Akito growling into his ear as he secured his arms with a silk scarf. "You're not allowed to touch tonight." Harry groaned but nodded in acceptance. Akito chuckled, "Good boy," he said, licking Harry's bare neck. "Now, let's go have some fun."

Harry could hardly contain his excitement as he felt himself being led down the hall. His breathing sped up when he felt Akito let go off him. He stood in the middle of what he thought might be a room, but with the blindfold he couldn't be sure.

Harry stood unmoving for a few moments, only to jump when he felt two pairs of hands undoing his outfit. Before too long he was completely bared to the room. His breath was coming out in sharp pants as he thought about what he must look like, bare to a room full of men and just waiting to be used for their pleasure.

Akito smirked at the sight in front of him. Hatori and Kureno where standing around the bound boy having just relieved him of the black suit Ayame had created, the other zodiacs just stood around licking their lips at the delicious sight in front of them.

Harry jumped again when he felt one pair of hands working his nipples into hard points, while another pair started massaging his ass. He moaned when a mouth started sucking on his now rock hard nipples and another attached itself to the small of his back. He could feel his cock start to throb with each new sensation.

It took only a few moments for the mouth on his nipples to migrate up and claim his mouth. He moaned and would have fallen to his knees if the two hadn't caught him. He felt himself being carried somewhere between the two men. Harry gasped when he felt something pushing against his opening, he was glad Akito had prepared him before anything started. He moaned when he realized just what it was penetrating him. A rather big cock was pushing its way into him; he couldn't but moan louder when it swept over his sweet spot.

Akito groaned slightly at the site, Shigure was sitting on the bed they had had especially prepared for tonight and his hard flesh was piercing the very willing body being placed on it. He growled and motioned for Kyo and Yuki, who he had especially invited, to kneel in front of him, when he saw Kureno swallowing Harry to the root while Hatori continue to kiss him. Akito took out his own aching erection and ordered Kyo and Yuki to pleasure him until it was their turn to play with Harry. He groaned when he felt the two inexperienced tongues slipping up and down his ridged flesh.

Hatsuharu and Ayame watched with passion filled eyes. They couldn't decide what they wanted to. Ayame shook his head and with a hiss walked over to where Harry was still getting pounded, digging his hand into the Raven locks of the bound boy, he wretched his head away from Hatori and claimed his lips for his own.

Harry groaned with each new sensation, his back was nearly flush against someone's rock hard stomach, that someone was continuously pounding his prostate. If that wasn't enough to drive him insane, his mouth was being forced one way and another to be plundered by, he thought, two different people, when one of them wasn't kissing him they where sucking and nipping at his nipples, while another person milked his cock. God did he ever need to cum!

Hatsuharu groaned as his eyes drifted over the mass of bodies attacking the young boy. With one last groan he stalked over to the boy and did the only thing he could think of, he started sucking and nipping at the pebbled and blushing nipples.

Harry screamed into whatever mouth he was currently kissing when he felt pleasure explode around him. The sucking of his nipples was the last straw, he fell into pleasure filled darkness feeling a blast of warm honey filling him from the inside out while still not being able to cum himself.

Shigure groaned as he emptied his semen into the willing channel enveloping his cock. He shut his eyes and, panting, slipped out of the hot channel, barely opening his eyes when he heard Hatori start to speak. "It seems our little plaything for the day has passed out." Shigure looked to it was true, Harry was out like a light. All those who had been playing with Harry turned towards Akito when they heard him moan out his own completion, only to see him cumming all over Yuki and Kyo's' faces.

They were so engrossed in Akito's action none of them noticed Harry waking. Harry, noticing the blind fold had fallen off when he had fainted and he had been untied, looked around to see everyone staring at something. He turned to see a panting and satisfied Akito standing above Kyo and Yuki, who were covered in cum. Harry slipped off Shigures lap bringing everyone's attention to him. He simply ignored them and crawled towards the still kneeling Zodiacs, with one look at Akito for permission he started licking their cum covered faces.

Akito licked his lips at the display and, motioning Shigure to leave since he had already had his turn, he ordered Kureno forward. He smirked down at Harry and ordered Kureno to fuck him; he chuckled at the lust filled groan Harry gave as he continued to lick. Akito sat down on a chair that had been placed in the room.

Harry groaned as he felt a finger plunge itself into his loosened channel. He finished cleaning the cat and rat zodiacs faces, only to be pulled into a three way kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and 

screamed as he was invaded by another very large cock. His scream was cut off when Yuki forced his cock into his mouth.

Akito chuckled as he saw his companion being pounded from both ends. His own cock was twitching in new found excitement. He motioned to Hatori who pulled out a vile of liquid and gave it to Akito, who immediately drank it. It was a special aphrodisiac that would allow who ever took it to cum more times then he normally would, and the good thing about it was it had no side effects.

Yuki couldn't think past the mouth that was wrapped around his burning erection. The tongue that had just been licking the last bit of Akito's cum from his face was now dancing erotically around his shaft as Harry sucked. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long with that talented tongue and mouth working their magic.

Kyo watched for all of 5 minutes before he became so frustrated he lay on his back and slipped under Harry to suck the still bound cock. He groaned at the taste of the pre-cum that had escaped the purpling flesh, his hands moved to play with the now sensitive nipples.

Harry was whimpering at the feel of the attention forcing him to the brink of release, only to have that stupid ring keep him from falling into the abyss he so desperately wanted to.

Akito chuckled; he was enjoying the sight in front of him, but there was still something missing. Akito grinned, he knew what it was missing, a screaming Harry. He stood and forced Kyo away from Harry, he repositioned them so that Kureno was laying on the floor with Harry laying on his chest and his cock up Harrys rosy ass.

Akito grinned and guided Yuki's cock back into Harrys moaning throat, though only the head. After making sure Yuki wouldn't move, Akito pulled Kyo closer and turned him so him and Harry where in the 69 position. He forced the head of Kyo's cock into Harrys mouth stretching it to its limits, delighting in the small whimpers that where escaping Harrys throat. "Oh, don't worry Harry," Akito said, pinching a nipple, "I'm far from done."

Harry didn't know how much more he could take, he sucked and tongued the two heavy cocks that where invading his mouth as he waited for whatever else Akito had planned. He didn't have to wait long before he felt two fingers pushing past the muscles of his ass to slide beside the still motionless penis that was currently lodged there.

Ayame groaned as he felt the tightness that surrounded his fingers he couldn't wait to sink his rock hard cock into that fiery heat. He growled he couldn't wait anymore; he covered his cock in a special lube and pushed his way into Harry's ass so it was nestled next to Kureno's own. They wait for a few seconds, the only sound in the room being Harrys' whimpers and small screams.

Akito smirked and gave the order for them to start moving; he loved the way Harry screamed around the cocks ramming their way down his throat. The men were moving in such a way that when one pulled out the other was pushing in. Harry was never empty, and his pleasure filled screams assured everyone in the room that he was enjoying every minute of the sweet torture.

Hatsuharu and Hatori stood watching with glazed eyes as Harry was roughly taken. Akito just smirked at them and motioned them towards him as he stripped. When they were close enough Akito 

growled and pulled Hatsuharu towards him and, with the help of Hatori's lube, he pushed his entire length into the ox zodiacs hot channel. Akito chuckled at the scream that came out of the young boys' mouth.

Hatori watched and licked his lips before falling to his knees in front of the pair sitting in the chair. He looked up at Akito before pulling Hatsuharu's member into his mouth. He groaned at the feel of the cock being pushed down his throat with each thrust.

Harry couldn't help but scream as each push of the cocks in his ass brushed over his prostate, sending him to levels of pleasure. He couldn't think beyond the carnal pleasures being unleashed on his body by the four men currently fucking him senseless. His screaming was cut short when the two fucking his mouth shot their loads down his throat, choking him as he tried to swallow it, only to have most of it spill over and cover his face in the evidence of what had just been done to his mouth.

Yuki and Kyo groaned as the pulled away from the talented mouth that had just been wrapped around them. They crawled to the side of the room where they could watch both Harry and Hatsuharu being fucked.

Hatsuharu screamed as he climaxed the feeling of being sucked and fucked being too much for him. He groaned as he was pushed off of Akito's lap and onto the floor. He crawled away, only turning once to see Hatori's head being forced onto the moaning 'Gods' still hard cock, before he fell asleep.

Harry groaned as he rode both Kureno and Ayame at the same time. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

Akito growled as he came down Hatori's throat. He turned away from the panting man to see Harry nearly desperate to cum. He knew the boy would have been begging if it hadn't been for Kureno sealing his mouth once more with a kiss. Akito smirked and made his way to kneel next to Harry and just as Ayame and Kureno came into Harry, he released the cock ring, sending Harry into sheer, pleasure filled, oblivion.

Akito looked around at the tired Zodiacs and smirked, it was good to have Harry Sohma back Home.

WOW!! My longest chapter yet!! BTW I know some of what I described probably isn't possible, but really I couldn't care less. It was still fun to write!! Hope you enjoyed the story. I will probably rewrite it sometime in the future, but right now I have too many stories in my head to try. Till next time my loyal readers!!

HP/MERRY GENTRY IS THE WINNER!! (But the poll is still open because I do plan to write all the stories. It's just up to you in what order they get written in!!)


End file.
